Kita Bisa Memakainya Berdua
by bowkickjump
Summary: Kata siapa Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun sebelumnya hingga ia diperlakukan selancang itu? Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena ini terlalu mendadak. Ia hanya shock!/BL./OS./KYUMIN FIC!/Request Fic!/RnR, please!


**Kita Bisa Memakainya Berdua**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

* * *

Seriously. Sungmin cukup tahu diri bahwa dirinya hanya freshgraduate tahun pertama yang mencoba, dan ingin bekerja. Ia rela saja diajak Kangin hyung untuk mengawali karir pertamanya di Cho's Bank. Dirinya menghabiskan satu toples bola-bola cokelat bertabur sprinkle warna-warni sewaktu memikirkan posisi apa yang hendak ia tergetkan. Sungmin menyipitkan mata, mengusap dagu dengan telunjuk yang dimiringkan, berpikir, teller tidak buruk. Tapi ia memilih customer service! Sungmin tidak mau menjadi lumpuh hanya karena dirinya diwajibkan tersenyum sepanjang hari, bisa saja dirinya lupa memandu syaraf dibibirnya untuk berhenti merekah senyum. Ia begidik. Tidak tidak. Bekerja dibelakang meja tidak semenakutkan itu, walau ancaman pantatnya yang menjadi kaku membayang-bayangi seperti dejavu.

Justru Kangin hyung sangat mengapresiasi. Sungmin bisa merasakan dagunya naik beberapa inchi mendengar mantan pacarnya itu antusias sekali, bahkan melebihi dirinya, _dia masih menyukaiku!_

Sungmin merekahkan tawa lebar. Tapi detik itu juga dirinya harus rela menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sampat kelewat over —kelewat narsistik ketika Kangin hyung memberitahu bahwa istrinya akan segera keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai customer service nomer dua karena beberapa minggu lagi hendak melahirkan dan bukannya memilih cuti, _Sungmin kau yang terbaik!_ Sambil dipeluk Kangin hyung-nya. Sungmin tertawa getir, ini pelukan seorang hyung —dari seorang mantannya dahulu, lalu, kenapa Kangin hyung tidak member kabar mengenai anak dan—menikah?! Kenapa Sungmin menemukan dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak tahu sama sekali? Lalu setelah dirinya datang pada Kangin hyung menuntut penjelasan, hyung-nya itu hanya tertawa sambil minta maaf karena lupa mengabari bahwa pernikahannya kala itu berada di Jepang. Sungmin _bad mood_ seharian waktu itu.

Tapi sore ini Sungmin jauh lebih _badmood_ karena entah bagaimana ceritanya Kangin hyung yang member kabar kalau anak pertamanya telah lahir dan berjenis kelamin perempuan dan katanya mirip sekali dengan wajah istrinya dan Kangin hyung yang terus saja berbicara ini itu betapa ia sangat mencintai istrinya sambil menepuk pundaknya dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lupa membawa bingkisan daging —ia lemas. Sungmin kemudian melepas pelan-pelan telapak tangan Kangin hyung dari pundaknya lalu hanya mengangguk-anguk lesu dan pamit untuk pulang. Kepalanya telah merencanakan bahwa sesampainya di rumah nanti ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengasihani diri sendiri dengan bergelung di selimut pink miliknya. Dibelakang sana Kangin melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan memberitahu dirinya untuk berhati-hati karena biasanya CEO, pemilik gedung ini sering menyamar dan berpura-pura menjadi klien untuk mengetahui kinerja bawahannya. Mungkin saja Sungmin sudah mendapat gilirannya mengingat ini sudah menginjak bulan yang kedua dirinya bekerja. Berjalan menunduk dan seperti cuaca berpihak padanya, diluar sana langit teramat mendung dan sepertinya hujan akan turun. Nyatanya ketika Sungmin mengadahkan satu tangannya telapaknya mendapat tetesan air hujan.

Ini hampir pukul tujuh dan Sungmin seperti bisa bersorak _betapa beruntungnya diriku!_ Karena payung terakhir di tempat yang tersedia di sisi kanan pintu keluar gedung sudah berada dijangkauan matanya. Gedung tempatnya bekerja sudah sepi dari jam pulang kantor tiga jam yang lalu jadi Sungmin yakin bahwa payung itu memang tersedia _eksklusif_ hanya untuk dirinya.

Lalu ketika jarak dengan tangannya hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja detik itu juga tangan lain yang pucat juga hendak mengambilnya. Sungmin yang sudah mendapati tangannya juga memegang payung tadi, mengetahui ada tangan lain yang juga memegangnya, ia kemudian mendongak. Dua pasang mata bertemu pandang. Lalu ketika salah satunya berkata _ini milikku!_ Keduanya menormalkan posisi tubuh untuk saling berhadapan, berkonfrontasi mengklaim kepemilikan dari sebuah payung bening berwarna merah.

"Tidak. Aku yang pertama menyentuhnya."

Sungmin mendesis bahwa lelaki pucat tinggi yang berkata demikian seperti menghalangi acara bergelungnya di rumah. Jadi Sungmin kekeuh mempertahankan payung milik-nya. "Begini, Tuan. Jarakku berdiri dari payung ini hanya lima kaki tadi. Jadi, ini milikku dan biarkan aku yang membawanya."

"Jangan bercanda. Sebenarnya aku hanya perlu member perintah sopirku untuk menjemput kemari lalu memayungi diriku menuju mobil tapi tidak— hari ini aku membawa mobil sendiri dan tidak ada payung di bagasi. Jadi biarkan payung ini bersamaku supaya aku tidak basah keluar untuk ke cafe bertemu ibuku."

Mendengarnya Sungmin hanya mencibir. Sok sekali orang ini. Penjelasannya yang panjang tadi nyatanya tidak akan menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap kekeuh dan tidak akan mengalah memberikan payung tadi. Jadi ia mengambil napas sebelum memberitahu alasannya pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. "Tuan yang mempunyai sopir di rumah, aku perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai di halte. Jadi biarkanaku yang mendapatkannya karena aku jauh lebih membutuhkannya dari pada anda." Sungmin menekan kata jauh saat mengatakannya, sambil menampilkan ekspresi yakin tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia tersenyum singkat ketika mendapati pria didepannya seketika terdiam, sepertinya tengah berpikir dan menimbang sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa. Ibuku sangat mengerikan dan aku tidak mungkin datang terlambat."

Luntur sudah senyum Sungmin. Alasan macam apa itu? Belum sempat dirinya membalas sengit ucapan lelaki tadi payung yang dipegangnya kini sudah terlepas. Berada sepenuhnya dibawah kuasa lelaki arogan yang kini tengah membuka payung.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk memahaminya. Sungmin berteriak dan memekik tertahan, "—Yah!"

"Aku menawarimu pilihan." Kata lelaki tadi memotong."Pertama, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil aku Kyuhyun." Sembari menyamankan letak gagang payung tadi di sisi kanan dadanya. Dipegang tangan kanannya.

Sungmin menganga.

"Lalu, yang kutawarkan padamu adalah, kita bisa memakainya berdua."

Sungmin syok. Hendak berteriak, "APA KAU BILA—"

"Kabar baiknya adalah, aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Jadi—" katanya member jeda, mengenggam tangan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Memantapkan kaitan jemari keduanya—

"Temui ibuku, pasti dia senang dapat menantu yang manis sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat Sungmin yang makin ternganga, ia merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ketubuhnya dengan mudah.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin melebar. Ia membawa Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu menuju basement dimana mobilnya terparkir, lalu berbisik, "Akan kupastikan anak perempuan pertama kita nanti mirip dengan dirimu yang cantik."

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Memikirkan request dari reader ber-penname **Bal** (Hello, Bal!) yang request di review **POSSESSED, OBSESSED** , fanfic kali ini masuk kategori adegan pemaksaan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin tidak? By the way di **THE ONE(S) I MISS** juga masuk kok, kayaknya. Silahkan dibaca.

Terimakasih untuk apresiasinya!


End file.
